


Citlalmina

by sky_walkxr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aztec Empire, F/M, Mexican Character, Sun God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_walkxr/pseuds/sky_walkxr
Summary: A Mexican-American woman has been reincarnated as the Aztec Sun God; Huitzilopochtli, granting her the abilities of the powerful patron God.As she's fighting a war, she tries to live through the dilemmas of being a Mexican-American woman living in a male and white-dominated country while being plagued from voices of the past.Using her newly founded powers, Elenara Reyes will do what she can to put the war to an end all while learning more and more of her past and her current state.In an age of war, racism, and sexism will fighting for America be enough to prove herself?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

||Chapter One ||  
•At Ease •

A pair of bright blue eyes began to flutter open. It took a solid minute or so for his eyes to focus in the strange room he was in. It felt like he hasn't opened his eyes in years. His limbs felt so incredibly stiff they ached.

How could you feel so well rested yet so tired at the same time?

"Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellows capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month."

The soldier's eyes scrunched up in confusion. The Phillies and the Dodgers?

Where does he remember that from?

As he struggled to get up, a wave of memories instantly flooded his vacant mind. The plane crashed... how was he? 

Elle

Where is Elenara?

Her last words to him echoed clearly in his head, sending a ripple of warm sensations in his heart.

Steve. . . I love you.

The sound of busy traffic knocked him out of his thoughts. As he turned back he focused his ears on the radio, a slight static invaded the announcers words.

"Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor? Pete leans in. Heres the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durochers going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they wont get him." Steve felt his heart beat quicken. He was there the day of the game with Elle and Bucky. That was a few years ago, why is it on the radio now?

Where the hell was he?

"Good morning." An unknown woman enters the room while flashing him a smile. Steve remains silent and intently keeps his eyes on her, watching her every move. The agent lifted her wrist and checked her watch that read otherwise. "Or should I say, afternoon?"

"Where am I?" He asked, suspicion lining his words.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City ." She answered. Steve closely watched her with wary eyes.

"Where's Elle?" The agent yet again smiled, much too gleefully for his liking. It seemed too fake. . . too forced.

"Agent Reyes isn't here at the moment." Steve's head snapped to the radio.

"The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed." The soldier narrowed his eyes at her in doubt.

"Where am I really?" The agent began to internally panic. She tried to remain calm to cast away any suspicions, but it was too late.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said with an anxious chuckle. The agent took out the small remote with a button. . . just in case.

"The game," He motioned to the radio. "It's from May, 1941. I know, cause I was there." Her face went blank as his filled with anger. She saw the dangerous look he held in his blue eyes and with only a gaze she began to slightly tremble with fear. He slowly stood up from his bed and stepped towards her, immediately towering over her. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?" 

"Captain Rogers" She whispered, her voice coming out as a breath.

"Who are you?" Now she had no choice. She pressed on the button with a small sun on it, glowing turquoise. Immediately after, two men in black armor came in with firearms. Without hesitation, he launched them through the wall that collapsed on contact. So much adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he failed to notice a familiar sun symbol embedded on their chests. He jumped though the fake wall and breathlessly looked at his surroundings. 

It was all fake.

His eyes found the nearest door and he forced his tired legs to run at full sprint.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" She called out, but it was too late. He has already escaped. She pulled out her communicator as more armed men ran after the soldier.

"All agents, code 13! I repeat. All agents, code 13!"

Running out the doors, he found himself at some sort of facility. Men began to head towards him and Steve began to knock them all on the ground, one by one until he was out the main doors. A car honked at him as he ran into a street. His blood pumped as the adrenaline seemed never ending. Last time he remembered, New York didn't have large cinema screens everywhere. 

His running came to an abrupt stop. He looked all around at the strange buildings and cars. His head pounded in pain from the shock. All of a sudden, black cars began to encircle him and a man with an eyepatch began to walk towards him.

"At ease, soldier!" He called to him. The soldier breathed heavily, trying to get as much oxygen as he can. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but" He paused for a second. "We thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" His thoughts immediately went Elle despite all he has seen. His heart pounded so hard he swore it was going to break through his chest. 

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years."

Steve needed a moment for his mind to process what he has been told. He instantly thought about his friends, about Elle. 

Seventy years.

They're all dead. 

His heart shattered into bits and pieces. He placed a hand over his mouth and swallowed back a sob. 

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I-"

"Muévanse or I'll burn your asses!" A voice shouted from the crowd that captured their attention. A deep roar was soon follwed, resulting in screams of fear to omit from the crowd. Steve's eyes widened while Nick Fury sighed and shook his head.

"Elle?" He said in a small whisper.

"I said move!" The woman's voice boomed. Finally out of the crowd, Steve took in her appearance. Elenara's forehead dripped in sweat and she heaved for air. Her brown eyes found his blue eyes and she immediately began to tear up.

"Steve?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2||  
•Spotlight•

A small man in a loosely fitted suit sat himself at a table that gave him a clear view of the stage. His curious eyes roamed the room full of drunken men. They all guffawed loudly with a cup of liquor in hand. Meanwhile, Steve kept to himself and waited patiently for Elenara's performance to begin. He has came to see her every single time; never has he missed her shows. Every single time, he falls deeper in love with both her voice and her. 

He was hopelessly in love with that woman and she was so unaware of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the bar. The men's heads perked up in response, knowing exactly who the announcer was going to name.

"Give a round of applause to Citlalmina." A woman in a bold red dress sauntered up to the microphone, giving the audience a bright smile. Steve, along with the crowd, clapped for her as she held the mic close to her plump red lips. 

"I'm flyin' high, but I've got a feelin' I'm fallin'"

"Don't worry sweetheart!" A drunk man near Steve called out with a wild look of lust in his eyes. "I'll catch you!" A small tingle of jealousy formed in Steve's chest but fought the urge to send a glare. He watched as she smiled in response as the lyrics beautifully flowed from her lips.

"Fallin' for nobody else but you  
Mama, you caught my eye and I've got a feelin' I'm falling." 

Elenara closed her brown eyes as she deeply concentrated on the words. Her voice has never failed to deliver the correct pitches.

"Show me the ring and I'll jump right through." Her voice enchanted Steve into a spell. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she slowly swayed her hips side to side. As she sang he couldn't help but drift off into space. Those blue eyes of his noticed how closely her dress hugged her figure. Steve forced his shut and shook his head. It didn't feel right of him to look at her that way. 

She was after all his best friend and just his best friend.

"Fallin' for nobody else but you."

At that moment, she met Steve's eyes and smiled brightly. That smile was enough for Steve's heart to pump ten times faster. She broke the gaze and waved at the audience.

"Thank you!" She yelled into the microphone as the audience clapped loudly for her. 

"As many of you know, this is my last performance." Upset groans arose from the audience. Elenara sadly chuckled and held her hands up in efforts to quiet them down.

"It is for a good reason! I will help our boys in the war! We'll make the Japanese regret destroying our base! And we'll give those Nazis a good ass kicking! Let's make them regret bringing us into this war!" A wild roar of applause ricochet off the walls. A victorious smile played on her lips an she lowered herself from the stage.

Steve gulped as Elenara made her way towards him, gently avoiding the men that encircled her.

"Maybe later, boys." She said with a sheepish smile. They all groaned and headed back to their drinks.

"Hey, Steve." She greeted with a smile that brought out her dimples.

"Hi, Elle. You did amazing up there." He nodded towards the small stage. 

"Thank you. Hopefully, I ended it well." Elenara smile faded and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Is that military job really that important?" Elenara took a deep breath in and nodded.

"Believe me, if it wasn't, you would be seeing me up on that stage all the time." Her brown eyes drifted towards it in sadness. If only she could stay and do what she loved doing, but her duty was to this country.

"Promise me you'll be safe." Elena stared into his blue eyes. 

"I promise." Steve held up his pinky.

"You pinky promise?" Elena smiled and held up her pinky and interlocked it with his.

"I pinky promise." Steve smiled in return as a blush embellished his pale face.

When wasn't he blushing around her? He was so hopelessly in love with her it was ridiculous. 

"Anyways, are we still going to the movies later?" She asked him, the dimples on her cheeks deepening.

"Of course!" He answered a bit too loudly than he intended it to be. Elenara chuckled and he blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm looking forward to it," Elenara told him with a sweet smile. Unfortunately for Steve, she didn't return his feelings. All she thought of him was just her best friend. She did love him of course, but not in the way he did. 

She loved another.

"Me too." He said, gazing into her brown eyes. He noticed the golden brown shine in her eyes as the light him them. Her tan skin seemed so soft, he couldn't help but wonder what would it feel like beneath his lips.

"Earth to Steve." Elenara laughed as she waved her hand at his face. With wide eyes he began to feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll see you later yeah?" Steve asked, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, you will. Until then Steve." She engulfed him into a tight hug and let him go. He adored her hugs. Even if it lasted for a mere moment he relished every second. 

He just had to fall in love with his best friend.


End file.
